La Chica Gato
by La Dama Azul de Konoha
Summary: Asako Natsume es una chica guapa, eso no lo puede negar, pero hay ocasiones en que le recuerda a ese gatito huraño y desconfiado que lo lastimo siendo pequeño. Le dolía que ella mostrara tal aberración a los sentimientos que le profesaba, sabia que iba a reaccionar así, pero eso no quitaba el dolor en su pecho. "Una alma gemela es la que tira tus muros y te despierta de un porrazo"


Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun pertenece a Robico no a mí, si no yo hubiera hecho un especial más de Natsume y Sasayan después de la boda de Shizuku y Haru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La Chica Gato

.

.

.

.

.

" _La gente cree que un alma gemela es la persona con la que encajas perfectamente, que es lo que quiere todo mundo.  
Pero un alma gemela autentica es un espejo, es la persona que te saca todo lo que tienes reprimido, que te hace volver la mirada hacia dentro para que puedas cambiar tu vida.  
Una verdadera alma gemela es, seguramente, la persona más importante que vayas a conocer en tu vida, porque te tira abajo todos los muros y te despierta de un porrazo"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

A Sahara Souhei le gustaban los gatos, no era un especial fanático de ellos ni los consideraba su némesis o cosa parecida. Simplemente le gustaban, en un punto intermedio como una persona normal.

De hecho era un chiquillo bastante normal, el menor de cuatro hermanos. No era el más alto ni el más bajo de su clase –era el quinto en la fila del más chico al más grande-, tampoco el más guapo o el más feo, ni el más listo o el más tonto. Era un tipo bastante promedio en realidad, quizá un poco más sociable de lo común y con un gran amor al beisbol, pero nada más para destacar.

Su mamá le decía de pequeño que era un niño muy mono –pero eso no contaba, ya que para las madres sus hijos son los más guapos de todo el planeta- porque sus ojos eran muy grandes y expresivos, cálidos y afilados como los de un gato casero. Fue por ese simple comentario que empezó a tomar en cuenta a los felinos, a la salida de la primaria de vez en cuando se quedaba acariciando y jugueteando con los mininos que había cerca del parque donde vivía.

Hasta que conoció a él, o a ella, por el tiempo que ha pasado no recuerda si era una niña o un niño, solo está seguro de que era una pequeña maraña de pelos color miel, un gatito demasiado huraño que no se dejaba acariciar y que la primera vez le causo varios rasguños en las manos que Kyou-nicchan disfrutó curando con alcohol -¡el muy sádico!-, después de eso no lo volvió a ver en un tiempo hasta que un día el muy descarado volvió y se le restregó mansamente contra su pierna en busca de comida, obtuvo un poco de su sándwich de atún y cuando Souhei intento acariciarlo nuevamente el resultado fue el mismo, después de eso no volvió a verlo. Y luego mamá trajo a la casa a Miko, que disfrutaba de encaramarse en su cama y dormitar junto a él.

Casi había olvidado a esa bola de pelos hasta que conoció a Natsume, a veces esa chica parecía un gato tan huraño y quisquilloso, pero que se acercaba cuando necesitaba algo.

En un principio Natsume Asako le parecía una chica fastidiosa pero divertida, no lograba entender del todo su extraña filosofía de ver al mundo "Detesto a los chicos, son tontos y superficiales", "Mas te vale no enamorarte de mí, seamos solo amigos", "Mi verdadero yo es el que vive en internet", durante el primer semestre no fue más que eso, una chica linda y molesta, en esos momentos incluso Ooshima-san era una mejor opción porque ella era amable y linda.

Y luego la chica que detestaba a todos los chicos se enamoró de un hombre. De un hombre vago encargado del centro del bateo que él solía frecuentar. Lo usaba como excusa para poder ver a Micchan, no le molestaba, solo le resultaba extrañamente cansado, no entendía como a pesar de que decía que iba a rendirse no lo hacía. A Natsume le era más fácil hablar que actuar. Aunque él no tenía mucho con que defenderse, una vez Micchan le había llamado entrometido y él le había dicho que mejor rechazara a Natsume.

Por supuesto que se sintió culpable, deseo no haber dicho cosas tan innecesarias. Se entrometió cuando no estaba viendo nadie y no hizo nada por ella. Dijo que la apoyaría pero no lo hizo. Para él también era más sencillo hablar que actuar.

Y luego algo cambio. O ellos cambiaron. Quién sabe.

Asako Natsume dejo de ser tan molesta, había pasado a ser interesante, notó que era brillante –a su manera, porque académicamente no tanto- y alegre, chispeante y leal, absorta en su propio mundo, cuando ella le pedía un favor con un "Sasayan-kun, si eres tú puedes hacerlo ¿cierto?" su corazón empezaba a bailar un mambo, pero no estaba del todo seguro que ese sentimiento pudiera llamarse _amor_. Porque ¿Qué pasaría si fuera cierto? La respuesta era sencilla, Natsume lo odiaría, olvidaría que eran amigos y lo detestaría como cualquier otro chico.

Cuando Natsume se enteró o lo dedujo se comportó como un gato, lo ignoró totalmente y se mostró grosera y huraña, como si él no existiera, y puede que en cierta forma tuviera sentido desde su punto de vista, pero dolía un poco que repudiara de esa forma sus confusos sentimientos.

Y después un milagro.

A ella ya no le importaba que le gustara, incluso intentaba animarlo cuando se encontraba triste –algo que normalmente funcionaba de forma contraria- y le regalaba sonrisas más burbujeantes y luminosas –o quizá él lo notara de esa forma por eso de estar enamorado- y era en esos instantes cuando le entraban unas tremendas ganas de abrazarla por ser ella y por hacerle sentir que sus emociones eran correctas.

El tercer año fue el mejor, el ultimo. El mejor recuerdo fue el del festival, donde una bendita sandalia rota le regalo el sonrojado rostro de Natsume y la calidez de su mano, donde tuvo la temeridad o valor de acercarse a ella y decirle "¡Date prisa y enamórate de mí!", la respuesta valió la pena: sus bonitas facciones pinceladas por sorpresa –ya no por disgusto u horror- y toda la cara como una manzana.

"Sasayan-kun, gracias por ser mi amigo estos últimos tres años" eran las palabras más dulces que le había dedicado, hasta que las mejoro con "¿Lo sabias? Mi escuela esta inesperadamente cerca de tu universidad" con un puchero tímido.

Era increíble la transformación, resultaba difícil de creer que la chica gato que lloriqueaba por no tener amigos, que atesoraba mejor que un banco a los pocos que estaban a su lado, que detestaba a todo el que fuera un miembro del género masculino; fuera la misma que había llorado a mares una semana antes de la graduación –bueno, lo llorona no se le había quitado, y estaba seguro que eso no cambiaría jamás- porque todos estarían separados, porque aún no digería bien eso de estar sola.

Natsume Asako jamás volvería a estar sola, porque por mucho que ella lo hubiera rechazado, Sasahara Souhei no se apartaría de su lado.

Y esta vez no solo serían palabras, si no que las convertiría en acciones.

Haría cualquier cosa para que fuera _su_ chica gato.

.

.

.

.

.

Asako tecleo furiosamente las letras de los botoncitos, el adorable osito que descansaba en la esquina del monitor de su computadora parecía burlarse de ella, estaba cansada y estresada, y sus pervertidos e inútiles compañeros estaban descansado en la habitación de a un lado mientras ella hacia todo el trabajo.

Mordisqueo nerviosa la pluma y sus ojos se posaron por un momento en la foto de su escritorio, sus hombros se relajaron al instante y una suave sonrisita bailo en sus labios.

Desde esa época la chica huraña y desconfiada ya no estaba sola.

.

.

En la boda de Mizutani Shizuku y Yoshida Haru, Asako Natsume atrapó el ramo de la novia.

Sasayan está seguro que Shizuku lo lanzó de esa manera apropósito, porque en ese momento él estaba cerca de ella y casi le da un infarto cuando vio las flores entre sus manos.

Además del guiño sutil que la nueva señora Yoshida le brindo.

Era un complot en su contra para capturarlo.

Bueno, que más daba.

Así ninguno de los dos estaría nunca solo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

13 de febrero de 2016. 5:17 pm.

Mi primera incursión en este fandom, me vi el anime y leí nuevamente el manga y no pude evitar fantasear con Sasayan y Natsume, en el capítulo 48 salen todos tres años y medio después de la graduación y yo soy de esas que piensa que la foto que tiene Natsume en su escritorio es de ella y Sasayan y el 49 no hizo más que aumentar mis esperanzas. Amo la pareja que hacen.


End file.
